


It’s Time to Say Goodbye

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, Germany, Hömmels, M/M, Sad, hoemmels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats ha empezado de nuevo y ha llegado a un acuerdo con la idea de que es hora de decir adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Time to Say Goodbye

Era una fría tarde de otoño y Mats estaba de rodillas frente a una tumba, pasando sus dedos sobre el nombre en ella  _Benedikt Höwedes_ , su Benni, al que había perdido un par de años atrás por culpa de ese maldito accidente.

Mats había estado devastado por meses después de su perdida, Benni era el amor de su vida, era su todo, no podía tener una vida sin Benni en ella, y hubiera seguido de esa forma si su hermano no hubiera metido algo de sentido en él, recordándole que Benni ya no estaba pero había dejado a alguien aquí que lo necesitaba, alguien muy importante para los dos, su hijo Julián, que aún era muy pequeño para entender que es lo que realmente había pasado en ese entonces.

La madre de Mats había cuidado de él, esperando a que se repusiera y se hiciera cargo el mismo, había entendido perfectamente cómo se sentía, sabia cuanto se habían amado Benni y Mats, cuanto Mats lo seguía amando, todo lo que habían luchado para estar juntos y tener a Julian, que al final no pudieran vivir una larga y feliz vida juntos había sido devastador para todos.

Algunos meses después de empezar a vivir de nuevo, recomponer su vida y hacerse cargo de Julian, Mats había conocido a alguien, que, por más que se había resistido, había terminado derrumbando las paredes que había construido a su alrededor.

Mats estaba siendo feliz y sonreía de nuevo, y sabía que Benni estaría contento de verlo así, que no iba a molestarse porque había seguido adelante y había encontrado a alguien más.

Y ese era el punto, Mats no había seguido totalmente adelante porque una parte de él no podía decirle adiós a Benni aun, pero sabía que era hora finalmente, que su nueva relación no iba a ir a ningún lado si seguía aferrado al pasado, y aunque tal vez aun no era amor y por supuesto nunca se compararía al amor por Benni, Mats sabía que iba a terminar enamorado y quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería arruinar esta segunda oportunidad que le había dado la vida y en la que casi podía asegurar que Benni había intervenido.

_Hola mi amor, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que vine a verte, lo siento mucho he tenido muchos sentimientos encontrados con los cuales lidiar y que son la razón por la que estoy ahora aquí, seguro que ya sabes de que trata, siempre sabias que pasaba conmigo antes de que yo mismo lo hiciera y esa fue una de las muchas razones por las que me enamore de ti._

_Los primeros meses después de perderte fueron tan difíciles para mí, llorando tu partida cada noche, culpándome a mí mismo, pensando que podía haber hecho algo para que eso no hubiera ocurrido, pero luego una voz muy parecida a la tuya dijo en mi cabeza que no había sido mi culpa, que el destino tiene cosas escritas y que no todas nos iban a agradar._

_Luego Jonas me hizo entrar en razón, recordándome que aun había alguien en este mundo que me necesitaba, nuestro pequeño Julian, por favor perdóname por haberme alejado de él así, sé que me darías un fuerte golpe si estuvieras aquí por hacer eso._

_Deberías verlo ahora Benni, es un niño tan alegre y me recuerda tanto a ti, tiene tu sonrisa y hasta hace algunos de tus gestos ahora, y hace poco me pregunto por ti, por su papi Benni, intente explicarle de la mejor forma posible lo que paso, y nuestro niño es tan inteligente Benni, lo entiendo perfectamente me abrazo y dijo que no deberíamos estar tristes porque tu estabas en un buen lugar siendo feliz y no te gustaría vernos tristes._

_¿Y estoy retrasando todo como siempre lo he hecho cierto? Tienes que entender que no es fácil para mi Benni, no quiero decirte adiós, mamá dijo que no tenía que hacerlo que siempre te amaría y te llevaría en mi corazón, pero que era hora de aceptar que ya no estabas aquí más. Y creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerlo Benni, es hora de dejarte ir…_

_He conocido a alguien, alguien muy especial, pero seguramente ya sabias eso, y en una forma me recuerda algo a ti, porque al igual que tu no se rindió conmigo hasta que llego más allá de las paredes que suelo poner a mi alrededor. De alguna forma Benni, siento que podría ser feliz de nuevo, que incluso podría volver a amar, aunque nunca nada se comparara a la forma en que te amé, te amo y te amare siempre._

_El no solo ha traído felicidad a mi vida, sino también a la vida de Julian, lo quiere tanto, igual que Julian a él, ¿Sabes lo que me dijo después de conocerlo por primera vez?...Que era un ángel que tu habías mandado para cuidar de nosotros, y de alguna forma creo que fue así, siempre cuidando de tus chicos ¿verdad?_

_Creo que por más que me resista ha llegado la hora mi amor, sé que no estarás molesto de que siga adelante, puedo sentirte empujándome para hacerlo. Te amo Benni y siempre te amare aunque vuelva a amar, aunque este con alguien tu siempre serás el amor de mi vida y una parte de mi corazón siempre será tuya._

Mats beso el nombre en la lápida dejando las flores favoritas de Benni sobre esta.

_Te amare por siempre…_

_Adiós._

**Author's Note:**

> Que esto no es lo que me gusta escribir, a mi me gustan las cosas alegres, pero es algo que tenia en mi cabeza hace tiempo y tenia que sacarlo de ahi.   
> Me volví un mar de lagrimas al escribir esto.  
> No me odien por esto por favor.


End file.
